Celos
by FiraLili
Summary: Los celos son una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio... y él lo estaba. —¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Kagome?


**Bueno realmente no acostumbro a escribir algo así pero no sé que me paso y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía este one-shot, realmente antes era corto (cuando lo hice tiempo atrás) pero al editarlo recientemente vi que no tenia pies ni cabeza, era en verdad una tontería y me di la tarea de reescribirlo pero de una u otra forma termino siendo el doble del original, además de ser algo extraño, espero no se aburran.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, OoC (ligero… o tal vez no)**

**Celos**

_**Pasado desconocido**_

—¡Me encanto la película, Sesshōmaru, ¿a ti no?!

Éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta de la morena que venía caminando a su lado, no dejaba de relatarle las partes que le gustaron de la película, las que no, las que hubieran podido ser de otra forma o cambiando las parejas a su antojo, él tan sólo escuchaba, cualquiera que los viera pasar y se detuviera lo suficiente pensaría que sólo la morena se entretenía, cosa que no era verdad.

Él no era una persona que expresaba sus sentimientos fácilmente, nunca lo sería y ella lo sabía, por eso siempre estaba a su lado sonriéndole.

Seguían caminado despreocupadamente, no se dieron cuenta en el momento que pasaron junto a unas canchas de baloncesto, ni cuando sus ocupantes se detuvieron para observarlos susurrando excitados, no hasta que un grito los detuvo.

—¡Kagome-senpai! ¡Kagome-senpai!

La morena se detuvo siendo seguida por Sesshōmaru, hacia ellos se dirigían un grupo de mujeres con grandes sonrisas.

—¿Eh? ¿Ayumi-chan?—preguntó con cautela al la muchacha que se había adelantado al grupo para tomarle de las manos.

—¡Sí, Kagome-senpai! ¡Oh, no puedo créelo! Cuánto tiempo sin verle, es emocionante verla de nuevo.

La morena rió con fuerza al ver a la muchacha tenerle tanto respeto, se soltó con agilidad del agarre de la contraria para mirar a las demás mujeres que se habían puesto a su alrededor, expectantes y emocionadas, un suave color rojo adorno sus mejillas al verse tan asediada, tosió.

—Bueno… sí, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿no se supone que a esta hora deberían estar entrenando en el gimnasio de la escuela?

—Lo que pasa, Kagome-senpai, es que lo están remodelando así que nos trasladamos a estas canchas para entrenar. No sabe como la extrañamos, todo el equipo ya no es lo mismo sin usted, su récord de tiros libre, de tiros de tres y encestes aún no ha sido superado.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida ante la emoción de Ayumi, no evito la sonrisa de orgullo que se formó en sus labios, de pronto se vio transportada a su secundaria, apenas un año atrás que la había dejado pero la recuerda con adoración, sus entrenamientos, los juegos amistosos y la emoción de sentir el balón en sus manos. Ella dejó el baloncesto una vez entro a la preparatoria, sus estudios eran muy importantes, necesitaba obtener un buen promedio para que le otorgarán una beca que garantice su universidad pero no significaba que no añorara el baloncesto, de verdad muchas veces se había planteado la idea de unirse al equipo, al final se echaba para atrás, se decía que una vez acabara con sus estudios regresaría.

—¿De verdad? Eso me hace sentir avergonzada.

Ayumi se giró para dirigirse a las demás.

—¡Chicas ella es Kagome Higurashi, nuestra capitana del año pasado que nos guió a las nacionales, novatas saluden!

De pronto se vio rodeada de unas 8 jugadoras que se inclinaron mientras exclamaban al mismo tiempo.

—¡Es un placer conocerla, Kagome-senpai!

—Eh… i-igualmente… ¿Ayumi-chan, no crees que te pasaste? —le murmuró a la castaña.

Ayumi negó energéticamente.

—Oh, aprovechando que estas aquí, ¿por qué no juegas un rato con nosotras?

Kagome se removió incomoda.

—Verás… ahora no puedo, estoy con mi novio.

Fue en ese momento que el equipo de baloncesto reparó en la presencia masculina al lado de su senpai, muchas ahogaron un grito de emoción, el adjetivo guapo se quedaba corto para él o eso pensaron todas.

Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta de la decepción de algunas de las muchachas presentes, no por ser el novio de Kagome sino porque él era la causa de que no pudiera acompañarlas a cascarear un rato, miró con disimulo a su lado, notó un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos celestes de su pareja, cerró los ojos.

—Anda.

—¿Eh? Pero-

—Ve, yo esperaré.

Kagome dudó por unos momentos, era extraño que Sesshōmaru le dijera eso pero una alegría indescriptible estalló en su pecho, con una sonrisa radiante asintió mientras le pasaba su bolso, él lo tomó de inmediato; Kagome tomó una liga que tenía guardada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se hizo una cola baja rápidamente, dio gracias a ver ido con unos _converse_ y no con esos tacones que tanto quería Ayame ponerle para su cita con Sesshōmaru, ella debía saber que a él no le importaba como se vistiera pero no, su amiga quería hacerla ver como una muñequita de porcelana, gracias a Dios Sango le rescató.

—Gracias, no tardo —le murmuró mientras se ponía de puntillas para llegar a barbilla y depositar un beso, se apartó y le guiñó el ojo—. ¡Bueno a jugar, chicas!

—Novatas ustedes van a comenzar, probaran un poco de Kagome —ordenó Ayumi, la cual Kagome reconoció como la nueva capitana, sonrió, si le quedaba el titulo a la perfección.

Kagome recibió el balón en sus manos, de pronto olvido todo, calificaciones, proyectos, futuro… todo, a su cuerpo regresó la adrenalina, la emociones se desbordaban, dribló rápidamente pasando el balón de su mano derecha a la izquierda sin dificultad, su cuerpo aún recordaba todo era como si jamás hubiera dejado de entrenar, pasó sin problemas a 3 jugadoras y luego de media distancia saltó y encesto, una canasta limpia.

Los gritos de algunas veteranas que se encontraban sentadas viendo, se elevaron en esa cálida tarde, Kagome alzó el puño con orgullo, volvía a su pasado.

Sesshōmaru observaba el desarrollo del partido en una banca cercana, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la excelente jugadora que era, sabía que había pertenecido al equipo de baloncesto en su secundaria, ella se lo dijo pero nunca mencionó ser la capitana ni ser tan popular como ahora escuchaba, ¿qué otras cosas no sabía?

Sus ojos se fijaron en la sonrisa tan radiante que mostraba, no fue capaz de recordar esa sonrisa con anterioridad.

—Kagome-senpai sigue siendo tan buena, tal pareciera que nunca hubiese dejado de entrenar.

—¡Sí! Desearía poder driblar de esa manera.

—¡Y es tan hermosa aparte! ¡Ah! No era de extrañar que Ōkami- senpai estuviera enamorado de ella, ¡ah!, ellos hubieran hecho una gran pareja, ambos amaban el baloncesto y siempre terminaban jugando juntos después de las practicas y-

—¡Shhh! Mamiya-chan habla más bajo que su novio podría escucharte —interrumpió la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

—¡Oh! Es verdad, pero sigue siendo una pena que Kagome-senpai dejará de jugar por el accidente, ella nació para jugar.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón.

Sesshōmaru lo escuchó todo, entonces lo supo, no conocía a Kagome, no a esa Kagome que tanto adoraban e idolatraban esas niñas, no a la Kagome que reía mientras jugaba con su cabello amarrado de cualquier forma, no a la que corría emocionada al encestar, no a la que brincaba y se aferraba a la espalda de sus compañeras, no conocía a esa Kagome y… lo odio.

¿Por qué no sabía nada?

Él sólo conocía a la Kagome que miraba por la ventana hacia las chancas para luego voltear a verte sonriente y decirte: _Hoy hace un lindo día, ¿estudiamos afuera?_; a la Kagome que leía en la biblioteca con serenidad, a la Kagome que salía de clases para dirigirse a un puesto de comida con sus amigas, arrastrándolo en el proceso… a esa Kagome conocía.

¿Quién era Kagome Higurashi?

El atardecer cayó sobre ellos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kagome-senpai, espero que vuelvas a jugar con nosotras!

—No creo que sea posible, Ayumi-chan pero me encantaría.

Las chicas se despidieron, recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron la marcha en una misma dirección, la morena dedujo que estaría llevando los balones a la escuela para guardarlos, suspiró con melancolía pero se volteó para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru.

Su corazón se acelero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió con dulzura, a pesar del frío exterior él era atento con ella, a pesar de que todos dijeran que no eran compatibles no lo creía, a pesar de que dijeran que él no podía hacerla feliz no lo creía, porque al entrar a la preparatoria una parte de ella dejó de existir, dejó olvidada a la Kagome que reía despreocupada y gustaba de jugar todo el día, su familia decía que ya no era la misma y lo sabía, entonces llegó Sesshōmaru, no lo aceptó al principio, no podía aceptar que le gustara un sujeto como él, tan antipático y duro como un acantilado, no, era imposible pero como dicen por ahí, el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña, dicho muy cierto, de pronto obtener la beca quedo en segundo lugar, algo que pensó si llegaba hacer lo haría por el baloncesto, no lo comprendía no hasta que descubrió que Sesshōmaru no sólo era un simple gusto, se había enamorado.

Terca como era lo negó, se aferró a la idea de que era un mero capricho, pero tuvo que quitarse esa idea, las reacciones de su cuerpo eran bastante obvias, mejillas sonrojadas, mariposas en el estómago, piel de gallina, piernas temblorosas, etc., para no ser su primer amor lo parecía, él despertó cosas que nunca pensó experimentar, por lo menos no con una persona, esas cosas sólo las había vivido cuando jugaba.

Fue en ese momento, en el momento que su amado juego era sustituido suave y sutilmente por Sesshōmaru, se dio cuenta, lo quería.

Se acercó corriendo hacia donde Sesshōmaru le esperaba, éste al verla acercársele se levantó para recibirla, pero no pensó que la morena se le abalanzaría, con esfuerzo y buena suerte logró atajarla, el rostro de Kagome quedó a la altura de su novio, tenía sus brazos enrollados en el cuello contrario, mientras que él tenía sus brazos rodeando fuertemente su cintura, ella no tocaba el suelo.

—Gracias por esperarme, Sesshōmaru.

—Era lo que querías.

Rió ante la clásica contestación.

—Te quiero —murmuró antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de él.

Algo que a Kagome le gustaba hacer era besar a Sesshōmaru, le encantaba la sensación de caer en espiral, sentir que sólo eran ellos dos porque al besarlo todo desaparecía de su mente, sólo quedaban ellos, no importaba el lugar, tiempo o situación, cuando Kagome unía su labios a los de Sesshōmaru todo desaparecía.

Se apartó suavemente, antes de reír mientras se aferraba más a él, escondió su cabeza entre la abertura de unía hombro y cuello, se quedó unos minutos así, sintiéndose protegida y segura en sus brazos, suspiró al separarse, desenredó sus brazos dándole a entender a Sesshōmaru que podía bajarle pero éste no lo hizo, sino que reafirmó su agarre, ella clavó sus ojos en los contrarios confundida.

—¿Sesshōmaru?

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—¿Eh? —Ella se encontraba segundo a segundo más confundida—, ¿de qué hablas?

—Fuiste la capitana de tu equipo de baloncesto.

—¡Oh! Eso… no es que te lo ocultará, sólo no me pareció relevante —explicó.

—Eso no tan relevante te hace feliz, nunca te había visto sonreír así —replicó con brusquedad.

Kagome se estremeció, enserio, Sesshōmaru no estaba actuando como siempre, era extraño, nunca le había recriminado nada, si no cuentas cuando se distrae en clases pero de ahí, nunca, ¿tan distinta era cuando jugaba?

—Sesshōmaru bájame.

Él lo hizo, pensó que la había molestado con ese manera de contestar pero a penas la dejó en el suelo ella tomó una de sus manos, jalándolo al centro de la cancha.

Kagome respiró profundamente antes de encarar a Sesshōmaru, soltó su mano.

—Mi mundo —mencionó mientras señalaba la cancha—, o lo era antes, en verdad adoraba jugar.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Tuve que —al ver a su novio mirarla fijamente, esperando más que esa respuesta se preparó, nunca le había hablado a nadie sobre la razón por la que dejó de jugar, no porque no le tuviera confianza a él o a sus amigos, sólo… no le gustaba.

Le dio la espalda, se alejó unos pasos hasta llegar a la línea de tiro libre, se agachó y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la línea negra, Sesshōmaru no se movió de su lugar.

—Era excelente en los tiros libres, nunca fallaba, toda mi vida giraba en torno a este juego, nada más me llenaba que el tener en mis manos el balón y un tablero enfrente, cruzando la línea de la cancha nada más existía para mí, tareas, amigos, familia dejaban de importar… pero todo cambió cuando mi papá falleció en un accidente en su trabajo… tú sabes que mi padre murió y cambió mi mundo, yo misma te lo dije pero en verdad nunca te dije cuanto cambio —pasó ahora su palma completa antes de levantarse—. Dejé el baloncesto a penas termino mi secundaria, mi madre dijo que siguiera jugando pero sólo no podía, ella comenzó a trabajar para pagar mi educación y la de mi hermano menor, decidí que buscaría mi beca para mi universidad porque me negó rotundamente la opción de trabajar… así que dije adiós baloncesto, y a penas entré a la preparatoria me enfoque en los estudios… aunque a penas llevo un año, sé que antes de que terminé la escuela tendré un promedio ideal, solicitaré la beca, iré a la universidad y mi mamá podrá descansar.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No te lo oculté —replicó—, sólo no me gustaba hablar de eso.

—Ellas sabían.

Kagome se volteó confundida.

—¿Ellas?

—Tus compañeras.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior, ahora entendía su actitud, no estaba enojado por no saberlo sino porque alguien más sabía, se acercó rápidamente.

—Ellas lo saben porque estuvieron conmigo en el colegio, es imposible que no lo supieran —levantó sus manos para tomar el rostro de su novio, la noche ya había llegado, sus figuras eran a penas iluminadas por unos faroles y los rayos lunares—. Nunca pienses que no te tengo confianza, jamás lo imagines.

Sintió el temblor de sus manos apretando sus mejillas, no le mentía, él sabía leer esos ojos celestes y no le estaban mintiendo, pero aún así, no controlaba el enojo.

—Te creo… pero siento que preferirías haber seguido jugando.

—¡No! —Kagome negó energéticamente—. ¿Sabes qué significaría el jugar ahora?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiese seguido jugando hasta ahora? Significaría el no conocerte —bajó lentamente sus manos hasta encontrar las contrarias, las apretó—. Antes no me preocupaba de mis estudios, por esa razón nunca pisé una biblioteca, no hasta ahora y si hubiera seguido jugando, nunca te habría conocido, porque tú te la vives ahí.

—Ya no —replicó, recordando que por su causa ya no estaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, no como anteriormente lo hacía, ahora se la pasaba con ella.

Kagome rió.

—Me declaro culpable —musitó divertida—. Así que Sesshōmaru… nunca cambiaría este año, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el pasado, seguiría escogiendo el no jugar sólo para poder conocerte —una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios—. Además, no puedo creer que estés celoso.

Sesshōmaru desvió su mirada, maldijo que esas situaciones Kagome pudiera entenderle, porque era cierto, sentía celos de que esas mujeres conocieran mejor a su novia, sabía que era tonto tener celos por eso pero odiaba el simple hecho que alguien supiera más que él, en esos momentos le gustaría haberla conocido antes, haber podido disfrutar ese pasado con ella.

—No lo estoy.

La carcajada resonó fuerte y clara en esa cancha vacía, soltó las manos de Sesshōmaru para dirigirlas a su boca, intentando detener la risa pero es que le encantaba cuando él negaba estar celoso, no muchas veces pasaba pero siempre era digno de ver como lo negaba.

Sesshōmaru regresó su mirada a ella, la observó reír, su semblante se suavizo levemente, a pesar de lo cálido que había estado la tarde la noche comenzaba a refrescar, era mejor macharse, pero antes de eso.

—Kagome.

—¿Mmm? —Se limpiaba sus ojos.

—Regresa a jugar.

—¿Eh?

Kagome se estremeció cuando la mano de él se posó en su mejilla.

—Regresa al baloncesto.

El corazón de la morena latió irregularmente, nunca se le pasó por la mente que él le pediría algo así.

—Pero yo no-

—Regresa.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, recargando su cabeza contra la mano de Sesshōmaru, de repente toda su voluntad se evaporaba con las palabras de él, algo contra lo que no podía luchar era contra las palabras de Sesshōmaru, por alguna razón siempre terminaba cediendo a lo que le pidiera.

—La beca…

—Ya sabía que eras torpe pero no hasta este extremo —Kagome abrió sus ojos que brillaron de enfado pero no se apartó de la cálida mano—. Hay otra forma de obtener una beca y no es necesariamente tiene que ser académica.

—¿De verdad?

—En verdad eres torpe.

—¡Hey!

—Amas jugar y no sabes que existe algo llamado beca deportiva.

Un sonrojo acudió al rostro sorprendido de Kagome, Sesshōmaru sabía que se encontraba sonrojada a pesar de no poderlo ver por la escaza luz del lugar, ella desvió su rostro, él embozó una sonrisa de lado, imperceptible.

—Exacto, amo jugar porque quiero, no porque necesite victorias o trofeos. —Se quedó unos momentos en silencio—. ¿De verdad existe esa beca? Puedo obtener una beca si juego basquetbol.

—Si eres la mejor jugando baloncesto.

Kagome sonrió.

—Lo seré pero —la sonrisa decayó—, si comienzo a entrenar ya no tendré tanto tiempo para estar contigo…

A Sesshōmaru eso le pareció adorable, que ella lo pusiera como una de sus prioridades, le demostraba cual importante era él para ella.

—Yo me preocuparé de eso.

Kagome se acercó para poder rodear la cintura de Sesshōmaru con sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho contrario, si antes creía que no podía amar más a Sesshōmaru se había equivocado estrepitosamente, inhaló profundamente, llenándose de la su esencia, como adoraba su aroma.

El hombre colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novia mientras que la otra rodeaba sus hombros, correspondiendo ese abrazo repentino.

Pero toda escena tiene que finalizar, la de ellos fue cuando el estomago de Kagome pidió alimento, ella rió abochornada al separase.

—Creo que jugar abrió mi apetito —mencionó llevando ambas manos a su estomago.

Él asintió.

—Vamos a cenar.

—¡Sí!

Kagome fue rápidamente a la banca donde había estado Sesshōmaru la mayor parte de la tarde, tomó su bolso y se la echo al hombro, no sin antes haber sacado su celular, tenía un mensaje, lo revisó con sorpresa para después reír, Sesshōmaru se acercó.

—¿Kagome?

Ella le miró.

—Es Kōga-kun, me mandó un mensaje al parecer mis kōhai le comunicaron que estuve jugando con ellas, dice que se alegra que vuelva a jugar.

La morena no se dio cuenta del leve tic que sufrió la ceja derecha de su novio al oír le nombre de _Kōga_, ahora que se ponía a pesar Kagome le mencionó ese nombre con anterioridad aunque nunca le prestó atención.

—¿Kōga?

—Sí —replicó confundida—. Te conté de él, era mi pareja de entrenamiento en la secundaria, esa vez me dijiste que fue una suerte que pudiera soportarme —mencionó ofendida al recordarlo—, eras bastante grosero, Sesshōmaru.

—Tú _eres_ bastante problemática —poniendo énfasis en el "eres".

—¡Hey!

Sesshōmaru dispuesto a zanjar la conversación pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome, quien le miró con sorpresa, él no le regresó la mirada, se limitó a caminar, arrastrándola en el proceso, porque al parecer ella no se percató que comenzaba a temblar por lo fresco de la noche y como él no tenía alguna chaqueta para ofrecerle le daría un poco de calor de esa manera.

—Hoy le diré a mi mamá sobre lo de regresar, creo que le dará mucho gusto oírlo, igual creo que…

Y así volvió a hablar mientras que Sesshōmaru se limitaba a escuchar, hasta que escuchó ese maldito nombre que en pocas horas ya había aprendido a odiar.

—…Kōga-kun se sorprenderá mucho cuando se lo diga, siempre me dice que debería volver, no hay día que no trate de convencerme, ¡ja!, cuando se entere que al final tú fuiste quien me convenció se molestará pero valdrá la pena y-

—¿Hablas diario con él? —interrumpió.

—¿Eh? Pues sí, es lo normal.

¿Normal? Sesshōmaru gruñó ante eso, ¿cómo podía ser normal hablar diario con un hombre que no era tu pareja?

—No lo hagas.

Kagome abrió la boca, sorprendida, desvió la vista para que él no viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, no podía creerlo, Sesshōmaru estaba celoso, dos veces es un día era un récord.

—Sesshōmaru —llamó después de unos segundos que se tomó para serenarse—, no puedo hacer eso… ¡eh!, no te pongas en ese plan —replicó al ver como fruncía su ceño y sentía un ligero apretón en su hombro—, te digo que no puedo hacerlo porque sería extraño no hablarle teniendo en cuenta que estudia en mi aula.

—¿Qué?

Esa vez no pudo aguantar la sonrisa y la risa que vino después, en verdad, ver el brillo asesino que tenía en esos momentos su novio era en cierta forma muy especial para ella, demostraba cuanto la quería… muy a su manera pero la quería.

—Lo que oyes, Kōga-kun a estado conmigo desde que comenzó la escuela y jamás preguntaste nada de él, ni siquiera te importaba… además nunca has pasado por mi salón para conocer a mis _amigos_.

—Kagome no me provoques.

Ella movió suavemente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha antes de recargarla contra el costado de Sesshōmaru.

Él por su parte ya no quiso seguir con la conversación, tenía la impresión de que saldría mal parado, pero al ponerse a pensar Kagome tenía razón, nunca se había pasado por su salón, siempre se encontraban en la cafetería en el receso largo junto a sus dos inseparables amigas, Ayame y Sango si no mal recordaba, de ahí sólo tenía la breve impresión de haber escuchado el nombre de Kikyō para referirse a la novia de InuYasha, un compañero de su clase que lo había mencionado de pasada cuando le informó que iba a tener que ir a su casa con éste por un proyecto pero de ahí, no sabía nada de sus amistades o peor aún de sus pretendientes, apretó sus dientes, ¿por qué no sabía esas cosas?

Comenzaba a frustrarse, ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas que antes ni siquiera le importaban, su día se limitaba anteriormente a ir a la escuela, después biblioteca y por último a su casa, ahora no, sus días terminaban diferentes cada día, no le molestaba, si lo hiciera Kagome no habría podido acercársele aunque lo hubiera intentado infinidad de veces, ¿podría perderla?

La miró, era hermosa, lo sabía y todos los que la llegaban a ver, tenía un atractivo al ser mitad extranjera, sus ojos celestes delataban su sangre mezclada, pero eso sólo la hacía ver más atractiva, por no decir su cuerpo que ahora sabía que tenía por sus entrenamientos tan rigurosos que tuvo en su secundaria, sumándole a todo eso el hecho de que tenía una forma de ser tan suelta, alegre y contagiosa, definitivamente era un combo mortal.

Tenía que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, no dudaba de ella, sabía que le amaba, sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas la delataban pero no podía confiar en los demás y menos en ese individuo con el nombre de Kōga, no le conocía en persona pero ya tenía muchos, muchos puntos en contra…

—¿Kōga?

—¿Eh? ¿Sesshōmaru dijiste algo?

—No —replicó mientras se detenía en un restaurant familiar, abrió la puerta para que entrara primero Kagome—, vamos a cenar.

—Vale, amo los restaurantes familiares —comentó mientras entraba.

—Lo sé.

Ella sonrió.

Cuando estuvieron ya en su mesa, la morena se excuso un momento dejando solo a Sesshōmaru, quien se puso a recordar, el nombre de Kōga ya lo había oído antes de conocer a Kagome, fue en los primeros días del inicio de curso, lo oyó de nos alumnos que sacaban unos libros de la biblioteca sino mal recordaba había dicho:

_Sí, Ōkami Kōga se está metiendo a la selección del colegio siendo aún de primero, es una bestia jugando, claro en el mejor sentido de la palabra, ni los senpai pueden con él y lo más curioso es que aclaró que jugaba por una chica, ella debe estar loca o ciega sino lo acepta… ¿oye seguro que necesitamos este libro? No creo que encontremos nada sobre la composición de…_

¿Sería el mismo Kōga que decía Kagome? Si eso era cierto, estaba casi seguro que la _chica_ que decían era Kagome, eso no le gusto, además, eso significaría que estaba en el equipo de baloncesto masculino y si Kagome entraba al femenil entrenarían juntos, pues ambos equipos entrenaban los mismos días y en el mismo horarios sólo que en distintas canchas pero era prácticamente estar juntos.

Apretó ligeramente el puente de su nariz, realmente no había pensado en eso y no iba a pedirle a Kagome que olvidara el baloncesto porque él era quien la animo a regresar… además de que egoístamente quería verla jugar.

—¿Sesshōmaru?, ¿estás bien?

Levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su novia.

—Sí —ella le miró sin creerlo—. Ya ordené.

Eso la distrajo.

—¿De verdad? —Tomó asiento, quedando frente a frente—. ¿Qué me pediste?

—Tempura.

—¡Oh! Acertaste.

Él encaró una ceja, era bastante obvio que supiera, nunca dejaba de observarla siempre pendiente de ella para que no le pasara nada, él… siempre…

Tuvo el impulsó de soltar un suspiro bastante sonoro pero se controló, logrando mantener su cara inmutable, ahora se daba cuenta de su error, no debió ponerse así cuando supo de su pasado, hay cosas que seguro no conoce, lo que le importa es el ahora de Kagome, era ella, la que le encantaba salir a pasear después de estudiar, la que le encantaba colgarse de su espalda cuando no quería caminar, esa era la Kagome que le interesaba, su pasado es su pasado y poco a poco lo descubrirá, después de todo no tiene intención de dejarla ir.

Después de todo él era quien conocía a la Kagome de ahora.

Kagome se sobresaltó cuando sintió su mano ser apresada, se había distraído mirando hacia afuera, le fascinaba la noche sobretodo la luna, tenía un fijación muy fuerte con ella, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto el cabello de su novio; volteó para ver que su mano sobre la mesa era rodeada por una más grande y varonil, se sonrojó.

—Sesshōmaru…

—Quiero verte jugar.

Los ojos celestes brillaron con vergüenza mientras que las ya teñidas mejillas se volvían aún más rojas, a pesar de que él no mostraba ni un rastro de emoción, el tono tan profundo que empleó sobresalto su corazón, maldita voz.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Kagome-senpai!

Y la atmosfera se rompió.

Las chicas que ya venían de regresó, se les abrió el apetito después de tan larga caminata por lo que decidieron meterse al restaurant familiar que una de las nuevas sugirió, pero no pensaron en encontrar de nuevo a Kagome.

Sesshōmaru retiró su mano al ver a las mujeres acercándose a ellos, gruñó pero no dijo nada, Kagome lucía abochornada, la vio reír nerviosa ante las preguntas indiscretas de ellas, comprendió que no se iban a retirar, procedió a correrse para que la morena se levantará y se sentará a su lado, dejando dos asientos libres que fueron ocupados enseguida por las de mayor rango, las demás se situaron lo más cerca de su mesa para no perderse la conversación.

Él la miró interactuar y reír, de pronto lo que Kagome le dijo tomo peso al oír como algunas de sus kōhai se quejaban de sus novios, o ex novios, de que no las entendían, que no comprendían su pasión por ese deporte.

—_Lo seré pero —la sonrisa decayó—, si comienzo a entrenar ya no tendré tanto tiempo para estar contigo…_

Ahora oyendo a esas mujeres lo comprendió.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Ayumi se levantó emocionada al oír que Kagome volvería al baloncesto—, ¿cómo cambiaste de parecer?

—Sesshōmaru me animó —respondió sonrojada.

—¡Oh! Su novio me cae muy bien ahora pero… ¿cómo le hará para mantener el equilibrio? —No lo dijo con mala intención sólo se preocupó.

Ayumi que esperaba la respuesta la obtuvo pero no de quien la esperaba.

—Yo igual entraré al equipo de baloncesto.

Esa declaración altero a todas las chicas que soltaron gritos de emoción, algunas envidiaron la suerte que tenía, otras se preguntaron si Sesshōmaru tenía algún hermano que les pudiera presentar, otras más sólo pensaban en lo guapo que era, la única que estaba en shock era Kagome, la cual miraba con incredulidad a su novio.

—Sessh-

—¡Waa!, ¿no está feliz Kagome-senpai? Ojalá mi novio fuera como el suyo, él mío ni loco se metería la baloncesto aunque se lo pidiera y…

Ayumi seguía hablando siendo coreada por las demás, Kagome ya no le hacía caso, su atención estaba en Sesshōmaru que al verse observado sólo entrelazó su mano con la de ella bajo la mesa, fue lo único que hizo para darle a entender que no bromeaba, si ella iba a regresar, él la acompañaría y… Kagome lo entendió.

—_En verdad… te quiero, Sesshōmaru_.

**Bien, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal como yo supongo, un beso a todas y mis mejores deseos en estas vacaciones.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
